


Colazione dal padre

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T.

Wendy amava fare colazione a casa del padre, soprattutto trattenersi dopo che i fratelli più giovani andavano a scuola per restare da sola con lui prima che entrambi dovessero andare a lavorare.  
Non c’era niente di meglio che avere una tazza di tè caldo da bere con calma in attesa che l’uomo la raggiungesse per premersi contro la sua schiena. Mugolò piano nel sentire il bacino del padre contro il proprio posteriore e poggiò la tazzina sul bancone per appoggiarsi contro il suo petto, rilassata. John le baciò una spalla, spostandosi con le labbra sul suo collo, e con gesti lenti le sbottonò i jeans per poter infilare una mano dentro la sua biancheria. Wendy si leccò le labbra, spostando una mano dietro la sua nuca per accarezzargli i capelli corti, e gemette nel sentire le sue dita iniziare ad accarezzare la sua intimità. Mosse il bacino avanti e indietro lentamente, un po’ premendosi contro l’erezione che sentiva dietro di sé e un po’ strofinandosi sulle sue dita, godendosi il modo in cui le stimolava il clitoride.  
“Papà…”  
“Sei sempre così impaziente…” Sorrise l’uomo penetrandola con due dita e continuando a stimolare il suo clitoride col pollice, spostando la mano libera dal suo fianco per stringerle un seno. Gli piaceva sentire la figlia godersi le sue attenzioni e continuò a masturbarla finché lei non lo avverti di essere vicina all’orgasmo. Solo allora John sfilò le dita dalla sua intimità, abbassandole i jeans e l’intimo per scoprirla. Wendy si leccò le labbra e spostò la tazzina, piegandosi impaziente sul bancone, e gettò la testa all’indietro con un gemito roco nel sentire finalmente l’erezione del padre penetrarla fino in fondo.  
L’uomo iniziò subito a muoversi in lei con forza, eccitato, e Wendy si abbandonò completamente a lui, godendosi la loro routine mattutina.


End file.
